Hom Pim Pah!
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Saat masih kecil, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke hom pim pah buat nentuin siapa yang jaga. Sekarang mereka hom pim pah buat ngambil satu orang diantara mereka yang berhak mengambil beasiswa yang sangat mereka inginkan. Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya? RnR!


**Hom Pim Pah!**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Cambridge bukan punya saya. Itu UK punya.

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship

NaruSasuSaku

.

.

Happy reading and please feedback!

"Hom pim pah!"

"Naruto jaga lagi!" Sakura tertawa riang, lebih bermaksud mengejek Naruto yang sudah jaga tiga kali berturut-turut.

Naruto cemberut. "Sakura-chan, masa aku lagi yang jaga, dattebayo…"

"Kamu tuh yang sial," sergah Sakura. "Cepat hitung! Sasuke-kun, ayo sembunyi!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke paksa yang ditanggapi gumaman-gumaman bosan.

"Satu…"

"Sasuke-kun! Naik ke atas pohon!" bisik Sakura agak keras. Dengan mudah mereka memanjat pohon besar itu. Rimbunan daun akan menyembunyikan mereka dengan baik.

"Bodoh sekali kita bersembunyi di sini," gerutu Sasuke. "Sakura, aku mau tidur dulu di sini. Bangunkan aku kalau si Dobe itu berhasil menemukan kita." Sasuke mencari posisi yang nyaman dan segera terbang ke alam mimpi.

Sakura melongo melihat Sasuke yang langsung tidur. Takut-takut, ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke seraya memanggil namanya. Sakura yakin Sasuke sudah terlelap, jadi dengan satu gerakan cepat, berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke, Sakura mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pipi mulus Sasuke. Sakura blushing sendiri.

* * *

><p>Sepuluh tahun kemudian.<p>

"…Dan pemenang lomba debat Bahasa Jerman tahun ini adalah… Haruno Sakura!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan aula sekolah beradu dengan siulan-siulan nakal, meminta Sakura untuk berdiri dan naik ke panggung untuk menerima hadiahnya. Gadis berambut pink panjang itu meraih microphone dan berbisik, "Domou arigato." Meskipun hanya berupa bisikan, dengan bantuan microphone, bisikan Sakura terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sakura tersenyum manis sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di antara ratusan siswa Konohagakuen yang hadir.

"Selamat," gumam Sasuke saat Sakura sudah menghenyakkan pantatnya di kursi. Keributan siswa membuat suara Sasuke hanya terdengar sayup-sayup, namun Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura singkat sambil menatap sahabatnya yang telah tumbuh dewasa dan semakin tampan beberapa tahun belakangan.

Sasuke melirik piagam yang baru saja dimenangkan Sakura. "Dengan ini, kau sudah memenuhi persyaratan terakhir untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Cambridge."

Sakura mengangguk. "Mmm. Kita bertiga, kau, aku, dan Naruto pasti bisa mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Kita akan ke Cambridge bersama-sama!" Sakura tersenyum lebar membayangkan sebentar lagi mereka akan terbang ke Cambridge dan kuliah di sana.

Kuliah di Cambridge adalah impian mereka sejak dulu. Entah siapa yang memulai, pokoknya mereka mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mendapat beasiswa. Mereka pontang-panting belajar siang dan malam agar bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk lima orang, dan mereka optimis akan berhasil merebut tiga kursi.

"Hm? Mana Naruto?" Sakura melirik sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah Sasuke.

"Dia sedang mengambil piala lomba roboticnya di ruang kepala sekolah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ikut senang atas kedua temannya.

"Sudah kubilang dia yang bakal menang. Robotnya keren." Sakura nyengir.

"Kita bertiga sudah memenuhi syarat _memenangkan suatu atau lebih lomba minimal di tingkat kota_," ujar Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. "Oh, Naruto menelpon… Moshi-moshi," sapa Sasuke lebih dulu. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya terbelalak.

"APA KATAMU?" seru Sasuke tak percaya. "Ke tempat biasa, sekarang," perintahnya lalu memutuskan panggilan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Ini gawat."

"Apanya? He-hei, uwaaaah!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura paksa keluar aula menuju atap sekolah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul.

"Sasuke-kun, apanya yang gawat?" tuntut Sakura saat mereka sudah berhasil sampai di atap. Sasuke tak menggubrisnya, malahan bertanya dengan nada agak kasar pada Naruto yang sudah sampai di sana lebih dulu. "Naruto! Apa maksudmu soal Cambridge itu?"

Naruto berjalan ke sebuah sudut yang teduh karena bayang-bayang, diikuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto duduk bersila di sana, begitu juga dengan kedua sahabatnya. Dengan wajah serius ia berkata rendah, "Cambridge mengurangi penerima beasiswanya menjadi hanya satu orang."

Hening.

"APA KATAMU?" jerit Sakura histeris. "SATU?"

Naruto mengangguk pasti sekali. "Orochimaru-sensei yang memberitahuku tadi di kantornya," Naruto menyebut nama kepala sekolah mereka. "Dia memberikanku satu copy surat pengurangan penerima beasiswa Cambridge dari Konoha." Ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat dari dalam sakunya.

Sasuke merebut kertas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. "Kenapa baru dikabari sekarang? Dua minggu sebelum test-nya?" desisnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mana aku tahu," katanya. "Yang jelas, kita dalam masalah sekarang."

Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya serius, namun pandangan matanya lebih terlihat panik daripada cemas. "Kita tersandung persyaratan nomor tiga."

"_**Pelamar beasiswa tidak diizinkan melamar ke perguruan tinggi lain selain Cambridge**_," lanjut Sasuke. "Kurang lebih isinya begitu."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. "Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana jika kita melamar beasiswa itu tapi kita tidak lulus? Kita tidak bisa melamar ke universitas lain, jadi kita harus menunggu tahun depan untuk mendaftar lagi –ke Cambridge, atau yang lain," bibirnya bergetar, karena itu bisa berarti usaha dan kerja kerasnya belajar untuk mendapat beasiswa ke Cambridge sia-sia. Ia mengorbankan banyak hal untuk bertahan sampai di sini, tapi sekarang, ia terancam gagal.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku membatalkan rencana ke Cambrdge dan mencari universitas baru," lirih Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" sergah Sasuke. "Kita semua punya peluang yang sama untuk ke Cambridge!"

"Dan kita punya peluang yang sama untuk kalah dan harus menunggu tahun depan!" balas Sakura sengit. "Kita 3 siswa terbaik Konoha! Hanya satu dari kita yang bisa lolos, sedangkan yang lain harus mendaftar ke universitas lain!"

"Hanya satu dari kita," ulang Sasuke, menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan sendu. Beginikah akhirnya? Mimpi yang mereka bangun bersama harus berakhir seperti ini? Hanya satu orang yang berhasil meraih mimpinya?

Ini tidak adil!

"Siapa satu orang itu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Mereka saling bertatapan. Pikiran mereka berkecamuk untuk memilih antara ego dan ambisi dengan persahabatan. Masing-masing ingin menjadi satu orang yang dimaksud, tetapi mereka tahu bagaimana kerasnya yang lain berjuang menggapai mimpi mereka. Ingin berkata "Aku," tapi tidak sanggup. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ini mimpi mereka bertiga, bukan hanya mimpi satu pihak!

"_Sasuke-kun meninggalkan keluarganya untuk beasiswa ini…"_

"_Sakura-chan dan Teme… Mereka lebih pintar dariku…"_

"_Meskipun tampangnya bodoh, tapi Baka Dobe itu melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa…"_

"_**Mereka lebih pantas untuk ini…"**_

"A-Ano," kata Naruto. "Beasiswa itu, untuk kalian saja."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Tidak, tidak, Sasuke-kun dan Naruto jauh lebih pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aku bisa mencoba tahun depan," sela Sasuke. "Lebih baik kalian saja yang ikut tes."

Sakura terbelalak. "Sasuke-kun! Kau bahkan meninggalkan keluargamu demi mengikuti tes ini! Begaimana mungkin kau mencoba tahun depan? Apa kata keluargamu nanti?" serunya.

"Kalian berdua," Sasuke menatap Naruto dan Sakura bergantian. "Kalian berdua belajar jauh lebih keras daripada aku. Kalian lebih pantas mendapatkannya, itu sebanding dengan kerja keras kalian."

"Kau gila, Teme," kata Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. "Semua orang tahu kau peringkat pertama siswa terbaik Konoha! Kau lebih pintar dari kami. Yang terpintar pantas mendapat beasiswa ini!"

Sasuke mendecih. "Apa peringkat pertama itu ada artinya sementara nilai kita hanya selisih 1-2 angka?"

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Aku bisa melakukannya tahun depan," Sasuke bersikeras. "Sekarang tinggal memilih antara dirimu dan Sakura."

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sakura cepat yang diikuti anggukan Naruto.

Hening lagi. Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, "Siapa?" di benak mereka. Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa lirih. "Dulu saat kita masih kecil, kita hom pim pah untuk menentukan siapa yang jaga," kenangnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkesiap. Itu dia. "Kita hom pim pah untuk menentukan siapa yang berhak mengambil beasiswa itu," Sasuke berkesimpulan. "Yang menang wajib mengambil beasiswa itu, yang kalah tidak boleh protes. Setuju?"

"Baiklah, dattebayo!" teriak Naruto semangat. "Teme, kalau kau menang, kau wajib pergi, ya?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Sakura dan Sasuke turut menumpuk tangan mereka sebagai isyarat setuju.

"Ingat, yang kalah nggak boleh nangis," gumam Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa tersindir mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo kita mulai," ujar Sakura pelan. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

_Semoga aku…_

_Semoga aku…_

_Semoga aku… _

"Hom pim pah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bandara Narita. 11 AM.<strong>

"Makasih buat kesempatan yang kalian berikan…"

"Aku bisa berangkat ke Cambridge hari ini."

Naruto tersenyum hangat pada kedua sahabatnya. Dengan tangan kanan ia raih tangan Sasuke dan tangan kirinya memegang erat tangan Sakura. "Kalian yang terbaik," katanya dengan suara agak serak. "Kalian tidak marah, kan?"

Sasuke menoleh malas pada Naruto. "Hei, kita sudah membicarakan ini berkali-kali. Kami tidak pernah marah. Justru kami turut berbahagia kau bisa mengejar mimpimu, ke Cambridge."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Sekarang pergilah. Pesawatmu sudah mau berangkat."

Naruto diam. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk Sakura dan Sasuke erat. "Aku akan kirim kabar tiap hari untuk kalian. Aku sayang kalian." Naruto melepas pelukannya dan nyengir sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura," kata Sasuke setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan. "Aku tahu kau kecewa berat."

Sakura tidak menjawab. Matanya berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah air matanya tumpah. Tak lama kemudian, ia terisak di bahu Sasuke. Menangis kecewa.

**End.**

**A/N: Kalau udah belajar mati-matian demi suatu tujuan, tapi tujuannya terhalang sesuatu yang bukan kehendak kita, rasanya sakit banget lho, minna-san. Kecewa, pastinya. Kita semua pasti udah pernah ngalamin itu, ya kan?  
><strong>

**Review? Maaf kalo ada typo...  
><strong>

**m(^_^)m**


End file.
